


The King of Five Nights at Freddy's.

by Eighth_Notes



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, have you ever had an idea so stupid that you can't help but sit down and write it, i think i'm hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth_Notes/pseuds/Eighth_Notes
Summary: Kokichi is the KING of FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S.Spoilers for Chapter 5 of Danganronpa v3/Heavily implied spoilers for Chapter 6.(This idea popped into my head at mightnight and I felt like I had to put it on the internet, so. Here it is.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The King of Five Nights at Freddy's.

"This school is mine! I am the king!" Kokichi practically shouted at the other students, leaving no room for argument.

"...of Five Nights at Freddy's," he tacked on, and the red Exisal put Kaito down, despite the earlier indication that he would do no such thing.

_...What?_

But before anybody could get a word in edgewise, the four Exisals surrounding the Supreme Leader transformed into animatronics—Final Fredbear XX, Calamity Chica 5.0, Bonfire Bonnie (XTREME VER.), and Ferocious Foxy `87.

…

On a social media site not too far away, the outrage was _enormous._

* * *

|i figured after the stunt with kaede that they wanted to kill the series but this,,, this is just hilarious

* * *

|lol game theory’s gonna have a field day

* * *

|Could they have picked a more tone deaf way to promote FNaF 87? The target audiences aren't even similar, FNaF is for stupid babies

| |FUCK YOU FNAF IS NOT FOR BABIES

* * *

|brb looting a hat topic so I can burn all the dr/fnaf merch

| |Hat topic.

| | |h a t t o p i c

| | | |*HOT topic

* * *

|Seriously??? This is the most promising season in YEARS and they wasted it on a stupid promotion???

| |ikr? just when it was starting to get rlly good too :'(

| | |at least shuichi's still hot

| | | |still better than the undertale crossover tho lol

| | | | |god yeah, I know it was an april fools day thing but my friend messaged me at like 2am like SANSMAEDA IS CANON & I s2g I almost died that night

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly even follow fnaf anymore (I still have a generally positive view on the series though tbh).
> 
> I don't know why I wrote this.
> 
> Edit: Apparently all five Exisals are in the secret of the outside world scene in canon, but I didn't look that up until after actually publishing the fic, and things like accuracy are for losers anyway.


End file.
